Transport dollies are used for transporting cube-shaped containers, cases or stackable transport boxes. The upper side of the transport dolly is used as the supporting surface for the item to be transported. Anti-slip strips positioned on the sides and in the center prevent any slippage of the transported item. The dimensions of the supporting surface and the arrangement of the anti-slip strips are chosen in such a way that two transport boxes can be positioned adjacent to one another without contacting each other. The transport dollies have an external dimension which is slightly larger than the external dimension of the stack of transport boxes positioned on the transport dolly. This allows compact positioning of the transport dollies with the transported items on the longitudinal and transverse side without any space next to each other.
Stackable and lockable transport boxes comprise two top cover halves which are each rigidly hinged on the longitudinal side walls of the transport boxes. When the transport dollies are arranged next to each other, these containers, which are closed with the two top cover halves, can be stacked above one another without the transport dollies touching or obstructing each other. During transport of the empty transport boxes, these boxes can be stacked into each other in a compact fashion when the top cover halves are flipped away laterally due to their conical design. When flipped away, the top cover halves are held by latching elements which are provided on the side walls of the transport box. A stack of empty, mutually stacked transport boxes is wider as a result of the top covers which are flipped downwardly on the side, than a stack of transport boxes with the top covers closed. As a result of this, two stacks of empty, mutually stacked, transport boxes cannot be placed on the supporting surface of the transport dolly.